You understand, aren't you?
by llychu
Summary: "...dengan tamparan atau... ciuman?"


**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **Pair : Gaara x Hinata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Happy Reading!**

Jelas Gaara bukan bocah remaja lagi yang harus galau tak jelas jika menyangkut hubungan asmaranya. Ia sudah cukup dewasa dengan umur 24 tahun. Malah seharusnya ia sudah bisa mengatasi hal-hal kecil dalam jalinan kasihnya. Tapi… namanya cinta. Kalau terlalu mudah, itu patut dipertanyakan. Cinta itu rumit, serumit perasaan pemuda Sabaku itu sekarang.

Masa iya hubungan yang sudah terjalin dua tahun lamanya harus kandas hanya karena sekarang Gaara merasa jenuh? Well— bukan sepenuhnya itu salah. Ada dimana kalanya kita merasa jenuh pada satu titik kehidupan. Ibaratkan sekarang, Gaara itu berhubungan enggan putus tidak mau. Rumit, 'kan?

"Kalau sudah lelah, kita bisa berhenti sekarang, Gaara-kun."

Senyum dibibir tipisnya membuat Gaara jenuh. Lembutnya _amethyst_ yang sekarang bertatapan dengan _jade_ -nya membuat Gaara muak. Perempuan di depannya terlalu ambigu untuk dua tahun belakangan ini. Sebenarnya gadis itu cinta tidak, sih?

"Kau lelah?" ujar Gaara dengan santai. Mencoba menghalau hatinya yang benar-benar ingin sekali berteriak.

Awal mula kegalauan Gaara sederhana. Tadi sore ia kedapatan selingkuh. Jika menghilangkan jenuh dengan pergi jalan sebentar bersama perempuan lain dibilang selingkuh, Gaara mengakuinya. Ia cukup bosan dengan hubungan yang datar dengan Hinata. Ya, gadis dengan mata _amethyst_ lembutnya itu Hinata.

Dan takdir membawa Hinata ada di sana. Disalah satu _mall_ kenama di Tokyo. Seingat Gaara, Hinata jarang mau berkeliaran di tempat ramai seperti _mall_. Gadis itu pasti memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dan membuat puluhan lembar novel atau membaca di perpustakan kota. Pertama Gaara takut. Namun setelah itu merasa bingung mendapat respon Hinata yang terkesan tak acuh. Padahal tangan Gaara mengalung nakal di pinggang ramping perempuan selingkuhannya.

"Aku tak mau membebanimu. Jadi, aku menurut keputusanmu."

Gaara menggengam erat cangkir _couple_ yang mereka beli saat perayaan hari jadi ke 100. Suasana sunyi apartemen Hinata membuatnya bertambah marah. Di sini, di apartemen gadis itu Gaara pernah mengandai-ngandai ingin memiliki berapa anak. Berdebat kecil dengan Hinata kemana mereka tinggal jika kelak berkeluarga. Ingin memiliki satu ekor kucing jantan sebagai peliharaan mereka.

"Kau tak marah padaku?"

Senyum tipis kembali ada di bibir yang sering Gaara kecup.

"Aku mengerti kau pasti bosan dengan perempuan sepertiku. Dan ku rasa, kau tak perlu mempertahankan apapun denganku, Gaara-kun."

Gebrakan kecil pada meja makan Hinata membuat gadis itu tersentak. Dengan cepat Hinata mendongak, melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah. Pemuda itu marah dan Hinata kebingungan sendiri apa penyebabnya.

"G-Gaara…"

"Kau yang mencoba tak mempertahankan apapun, Hinata!" bentaknya. "Aku ingin kau marah. Menamparku jika itu membuatmu puas. Tapi kumohon jangan setenang ini,"

Suara Gaara lirih diakhir kalimatnya. Jelas sekali ia sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya. Gaara bukan seseorang yang pandai menyimpan rapi perasaan apapun yang menyangkut Hinata. Kenyataan ia jenuh hanya sebuah kedok dari ketakutannya. Ia takut. Pemuda Sabaku itu takut jika sikap tenang Hinata padanya bukan bentuk pengertian, tapi tanda bahwa perempuan Hyuuga itu sudah tak mencintainya.

"Gaara-kun… kau kenapa?" pertanyaan kecil itu mampu membuat Gaara kalah dan segera mengitari meja sialan yang sedari tadi menghalanginya dengan Hinata. Tangan kekarnya ia lingkarkan di tubuh perempuan yang paling bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau… katakan perasaanmu padaku. Jujur." Bisikan putus asa itu membuat kerutan di dahi Hinata.

"Maksud Gaara-kun? Perasaanku?"

Pelukan itu melonggar. Nyatanya saat Hinata mendongak Gaara sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di atas meja. Membuat wajah mereka sejajar dan tatapan keduanya lurus berpandangan.

"Aku frustasi." Desis Gaara, "Kau membuatku pusing dengan semua pengertianmu. Kau tak pernah marah saat aku terlambat ataupun ingkar janji. Tak pernah menuntut apapun dalam hubungan kita, padahal aku perlu sesuatu yang membuktikan kau membutuhkanku."

Kening mereka bertaut. Hidung mancung Gaara bersentuhan dengan hidung bangir Hinata. Membagi nafas satu sama lain. Dan Hinata mulai sadar kenapa akhir-akhir ini Gaara lebih sering gelisah dan terlihat uring-uringan. Ia butuh kepastian. Gaara sedang bingung.

Hinata terkekeh kecil, membuat kening Gaara mengkerut dan itu terasa karena kening mereka menyatu. Gerakan halus dan Hinata bisa mengecup pelan bibir Gaara. Menempelkannya beberapa detik dan melepasnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Itu jawaban sederhana yang bisa Hinata berikan untuk menghilangkan kegalauan Gaara. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Memang apalagi alasan Hinata bertahan bersama seseorang yang sering membatalkan kencan karena urusan pekerjaan direktur mudanya? Jarang membalas pesan singkat Hinata bahkan pernah mengabaikan tiga hari berturut-turut. Kadang emosinya meledak-ledak saat kelelahan. Dan banyak lagi hal-hal yang harus Hinata beri pengertian lebih. Tapi kenapa Gaara menganggapnya berbeda?

"Tapi kau tak memperdulikanku."

Lagi-lagi senyum itu. "Aku hanya mencoba mengerti dirimu, Gaara-kun. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk karena pekerjaanmu. Aku tak mau menjadi pacar yang menambah bebanmu. Aku tahu kau bekerja untuk masa depanmu juga, 'kan?"

Tangan kanan Hinata terangkat dan membelai pipi kiri Gaara. Sentuhan lembut itu mampu membuat mata Gaara tertutup dan mendapat desahan kecil dari Hinata karena _jade_ indah Gaara tak terlihat lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak marah saat aku bersama perempuan lain sore tadi?"

"Sekali lagi, aku mencoba mengerti dirimu. Aku tak mau mempertahankan hubungan jika salah satunya sudah tak cinta."

Mata Gaara terbuka dan langsung menatap lurus kedepan,"Tapi aku ingin kau marah. Memakiku dan menamparku. Tampar aku agar aku tahu betapa kau kecewa padaku. Semakin besar kemarahanmu, maka aku tahu sebesar apa cintamu padaku."

Belaian pada pipi Gaara berhenti. Sekarang tangan itu Hinata gunakan untuk menangkup leher belakang Gaara dan mendorong pria itu agar menciumnya. Biarkan saja kali ini Hinata berinisiatif untuk menjadi agresif. Walaupun bukan karakternya begini, tapi tadi Gaara ingin tahu seberapa besar cintanya, 'kan?

 _Jade_ Gaara melebar saat mendapat serangan mendadak dari Hinata. Biasanya ia yang memulai. Hinata akan menjadi bagian pasif yang menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya menjadi agresif bisa menjadi pengalaman baru bagi keduanya.

Ciuman itu makin dalam saat Gaara membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut Hinata. Mereka menikmati bagaimana saling menyesap aroma masing-masing. Bahkan Hinata bergerak lebih mendominasi sekarang. Naluriah, tangan Gaara yang semula melingkar dipinggang Hinata sekarang mulai bergerak. Menyusuri punggung kecil kekasihnya yang tertutupi sweater abu-abu yang lembut.

"Emmhh,"

Pasokan oksigen mulai menipis dan Hinata yang pertama kali memundurkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua menghirup udara sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Mencoba menetralkan nafas keduanya yang tersengal.

"Pilih mana," ujar Hinata saat nafasnya kembali normal. Ia sedikit tersenyum jahil melihat wajah bingung Gaara. "Mau tahu seberapa besar aku cinta padamu dengan tamparan atau dengan… ciuman?"

"Kau menggodaku?"

.

.

.

End.

Ini fanfict selingan karena aku ingkar janji sama **RahilsanXD** untuk membuat fanfic pair gaahina-nya. Sorry! Kemarin aku sibuk ngeudhhh buat kuliah dan kemarin mama sakit. Hiks. Tapi udah sembuh dan aku mencoba membuat fic


End file.
